


Subdue

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Cuties, Didn’t tag implied relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: From a prompt thingA- Lan, A-Chen, Jing, Annika, A-Yang, Shiba x husky shift! Jeshika, Mau Akira and siblings (Mei Lien- beautiful lotus; Haru- spring; Fuyu- winter)So yeah, they find A-Yang with a kid.They take them in, then get more kids.
Kudos: 1





	Subdue

https://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=4360506&hilit=Mau

[warning: lots of skips, like 3-6]

A tall, dark haired man dressed all in white was humming as he worked. He was working on a book. Well, he was translating it to Braille for blind kids. Being partially blind himself, he knew how it could be. Only one eye was blinded, but that still made things hard. He looked up as Song Lan, the one who made the book, walked in. “Xue Yang was reborn...and he has a kid.” Now, that really grabbed his attention. “What do you mean, he has a kid?” Xiao Xingchen asked. “Exactly that; and it’s a cute daughter,” Song Lan sighed.

Xiao sighed as he looked up at Song, then motioned the man. “Go get Jing,” he said, then “and Annika.” Song nodded, saying “They definitely went up to the room together.” He then went into the house to find them. Once that was accomplished, he led them back out. The thing is, Xiao likes to do his stuff at a table outside. Anyhow, they set out for the car. They could definitely walk a lot of places, but didn’t want to. Oh, they’d been reborn in the Chinese community of North America. Odd but true, that was.

Anyhow, they all settled into the mini van, and off they went. The girls chattered and hummed to the radio. A-Chen smiled back at them a moment, A-Lan driving. Everything was peaceful as they drove, until A-Lan swerved...A-Chen winced a bit, hearing A-Lan swear. “Dang kid came out of nowhere!” he snapped. A-Chen quickly touched his arm, checked the girls, then slid out. He saw the little redhead crying near the van. He started to approach her, when a familiar voice cried “Jeshika!” Who should appear but A-Yang.

The little one cried out “Ma ma!” and rushed into his arms. “Mama...am I missing something here?” A-Chen questioned. He looked back to A-Lan, and saw Jing holding an arm out. She seemed to think something might happen to Annika. The pretty Russian girl giggled a bit. She kissed Jing on the cheek just for that. A-Lan sighed as he sighed “Let us take you home. Er, our home; we can fix her up,” he said. A-Yang seemed to finally register them being there. “Daozhang, Daozhang, little blind, and...?” he trailed off.

Jing glared a moment...then sighed and said “Annika.” A-Yang nodded, they got in the van, they got home, the child got a bandage.  
(Here’s the first skip)

(Jesh was 6, Jing 12, Anni 11, Lan 23, Chen 22, Yang 20; this skip is...3 years, they’re now: 9, 15, 14, 26, 25, 23)

The twenty three year old sometimes menace Xue Yang hummed as he sat. He was in Xiao Xingchen’s lap. He really was cat like, and that had always seemed his favorite place. Xiao smiled down at him, then looked up. Song had let out a sighing breath. Xiao shook his head negatingly at the man a couple times. Song simply huffed and looked away...That is until a precious ginger and white husky pup climbed in his lap. He smiled down sweetly at Jeshika. Yes, she’s a shifter, part Shiba Inu actually.

He chuckled as she pawed him, obviously begging for pets. He obliged the pretty pup, smiling sweetly at her. She yipped and wagged her tail, quick little whips. Her tongue was soon lolling, leg kicking as he found the sweet spot. He chuckled a bit as he scratched. He soon stopped, the pup opening brown eyes to look at him. He smiled sweetly at her again. She wagged her tail a couple more times. This was their new normal, with a bad boy and a shifter child. She soon slid from his lap, shifted, clothed and wandered off.

He smiled, watching her go.  
(Next skip! Another 3 years: 12, 18, 17, 29, 28, 26)

The now twelve year old Jeshika had finally mastered hiding her tail. The ears hadn’t been as hard. The tail was the problem, being it wagged and broke the cloak when excited. She still sighed to this day, remembering...Shaking her head, she got ready for school. She went downstairs then, for breakfast. A-Yang and A-Chen greeted her with a smile. A-Lan was making breakfast, and senior student Jing was rushing about. Jeshika giggled at her older sister. Jing smiled, ruffled red hair, grabbed stuff and rushed off.

Jeshika shrugged to herself, settling into a chair for her oatmeal and sausage. A-Yang sat beside her, as A-Chen handed over the bowl. It was laden with brown sugar, honey and milk. She grinned and gave a thanks. He smiled, leaning over to kiss her head then kiss A-Yang. A-Yang giggled, a surprising sound from a man. Jeshika smiled and leaned to touch shoulders with him. They ate quick, then A-Lan started the van. He drove to the school to drop Jeshika off. He then headed to work, humming all the way.

Later that day, they all went into the pool.   
(Skip! 3 more years: 15, 21, 20, 32, 31, 29)

Fifteen year old Jeshika heard pitiful mewling cries. The dog girl came upon three boys, hurting some kittens...She barked and snapped, the boys just laughing. Of course, the noise alerted her two dads and ‘mom’. A-Yang took one glance and looked ready to kill...He started growling like a feral animal, and cursing. A-Chen grabbed him quick, eventually quieting him down. Subdue, he’d subdued the smaller man. A-Lan, meanwhile, had scared the boys off. They, and Jeshika, each picked up a kitten.

They returned home as quick but gentle as they could. They tended the wounds, then four days later gave them a bath. The kittens didn’t seem to mind at all. That was surprising, but what was more surprising was waking up to four kids...The men just kind of...stared awhile. Jeshika came in, dropping her books. “Mau, Mei Lien, Haru, and Fuyu are shifters?!” she yelped. The men simply each in turn shrugged. They went out to get clothes, the babies luckily having diapers. That was odd, really it was so odd.

They brought back the clothes and supplies as quick as possible. They dressed the babies, then went on with the day.  
(Last skip, 3 years; 18, 24, 23, 35, 34, 32; 3, all)

The kittens were sleeping peacefully, five year old Anchen Ilya petting Mau. An is Jing and Anni’s adopted son. He smiled sweetly as he pet the others once in awhile, too. A-Lan was writing next to them. Jing and Anni were helping A-Chen andA-Yang pack the van. They were moving Jeshika and her dog into the new place. A-Yang wasn’t very happy...she’s going to be with three boys! A-Chen has had to calm him like four times today.

Anyhow, they moved things out of the house and to the van. They soon had it packed, and ready to roll. The two men, girl, and dog got into the van, as Jing went back inside. A-Yang started the van, A-Chen holding his hand. They drove with quiet music playing. Jeshika hummed along to it, as she always did. Finally, they reached the place and got all the stuff out. A-Chen had to subdue A-Yang once again...then they went home.


End file.
